knh381figureskatingfandomcom-20200213-history
KNH381FigureSkating Wiki
Welcome to the KNH381FigureSkating Wiki Figure skating is a sport in which groups, pairs, or individuals execute a series of steps, jumps, spins, and other creative movements in order to create a cohesive routine set to music. Many people start off in figure skating just taking some recreational lessons, but those who form a passion for it can move through the different levels of skating by learning more advanced steps and tricks. This page is about a few skills such as stroking, jumping, and spinning. While stroking is one of the first skating skills you learn, it is extremely important and you must form good stroking habits when you begin skating. Jumping and spinning are skills that are much more advanced and require a higher skating level. Describe your topic One of the basic skills in figure skating is called stroking. It is when the skater pushes off the ice one foot at a time, while gliding on the other foot. The best technique for this skill is to transfer the body weight over each skating leg while gliding. The best way to achieve this transfer of weight is to strike the ice quickly when you push (kind of like a match). To maintain speed down the ice, one must balance on the blade with knees over the toes. When you are going forward, it is also important to think about keeping your weight towards the back of your blade, this will help prevent you from falling over. It is also important to keep one's hips tucked under and shoulders and head back. I found this video where this gentleman discusses the proper technique for stroking such as keeping your weight over your skating side. Jumping is a cool trick in skating where the skater will actually leave the ice off of one foot and perform multiple rotations until they land skating backwards on one foot. A skating blade has two edges, the inside and the outside edge that correspond with the inside and outside part of your foot. The skater must make sure they are taking off from the right edge for each jumps, and all jumps are different, some being on the outside edge and some being on the inside. It is really important to get enough knee bend and spring off the ice to remain in the air long enough to complete the rotations. When skaters fall out of a jump it is usually because they did not get high enough to perform the rotation. It is also important to maintain and tight position in the air when trying to perform all of the rotations. Finally, a spin is a skating trick in which the skater spins on the ball of the blade, known as the "sweet spot." Spins can be performed on two feet or one foot depending on the level of the skater. Once again, keeping a tight position in the spin will help the skater to rotate faster. When performing a spin, alignment of the body is also extremely important. For example, in the video down below, the gentleman demonstrating explains how important it us to keep your hips tucked , with your legs under your hips, and your back up nice and straight in order to properly perform a spin. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse